The present invention relates generally to a solid-state image pick-up device of the charge-coupled device (CCD) type. More specifically, the present invention relates to solid-state image pick-up device which may be fabricated with high density integration and high pixel density. According to one aspect of the present invention, a solid-state image pick-up device is provided with an improved vertical overflow drain structure. According to another aspect of the present invention, a solid-state image pick-up device provides an electronic shutter function having improved vertical resolution. In particular, the present invention employs a shift register for producing improved vertical resolution. The present invention is particularly advantageous for solid-state image pick-up devices providing functions for photographing a motion picture in an interlace scan read mode and photographing a still picture in a noninterlace/frame scan read mode.